Code Name: Alice
by Fanobu
Summary: Alice Liddell had left Wonderland and started working as an assassin after finding her family dead and leaves a certain mafia group and ton of people are after her when she finds a hole and remembers Wonderland but forgets about everyone there... What will happen to this Alice? All x Alice The first ch ONLY is kinda crossover


_**Code Name: Alice**__** 1**_

**Hahaha... Another new story! Yay! Everybody clap your hands very loudly and yell, "YOU NEED TO STOP WRITING NEW FANFICS AND UPDATE YOUR OLD ONES!"  
Sorry... Its just everytime I read one, I get an idea that wont leave my head so I cant think of things to do until I write the new one... So here we are!**

**WARNING: This chapter isn't really about the story, but I swear after this chapter it will mostly be just J/H/T/CnKnA! Also OOC-ness!**

**I dont own J/H/T/CnKnA or anything else I hint about ;D**

**/\/\/\/\**

Alice was 16 when she first entered Wonderland. She found out all the rules of the game and soon left Wonderland.

She found out all her family was dead and that the same assassins were going to go after her. Alice then took up an offer from the Vongola family to train under them as an assassin.

After she made it to the best, she abandoned the mafia and went on her own to face many more strong people for her entertainment since the head of CEDEF and ex number one hitman have bored her very much.

She left and got in a fight with a long haired samurai and in the process, knocked over someones parfait who started to chase her.

While running, she jumped over a small blonde boy and pushed over a tall raven haired man who accompanied the small blonde and a girl with long black hair that was eating a whole lot of meat.

She happened to land on a police car with the words 'Shinsengumi' on it, effectively breaking the window on it and hitting both men inside. One with black short hair and smoking while the other had brown short hair and was holding a bazooka.

The girl with long brown straight hair with small curls at the bottom that caused all of the sbove problems, was running with a few bruises.

'Come on!' The girl screamed in her thoughts. 'You are the worlds best assassin, Alice, and you let your guard down and now a whole mafia is after you!'

"She went this way!" A man yelled.

'Shit, they're catching up.' Alice mentally cursed. 'Well I guess no need to keep running. First I will go into the forest where I work best.'

Alice ran into the forest as the group of men followed her.

She stopped in front of a huge tree and jumped to the top of it.

"Tsk! Alice! You can't hide from us!" The groups supposed leader yelled randomly into the trees.

"Stop hiding in the trees, herbivore." A man growled. "Come out so I can bite you to death!"

"I don't plan on hiding." Alice snickered, giving the group a shock as they turned around to see 18 or so members of the CEDEF were dead and more injured.

"So you were the one that knocked over my parfait!" A silver haired man yelled furiously as he drew his wooden sword with the name 'Lake Toya' on it.

"Your under arrest for annoying me and breaking my car!" The black haired man from earlier yelled with a huge group behind him. "As the Shinsengumi Vice-Chief, I order you to- GAH!"

"Ah... My bad, my finger slipped, Hijikata you bastard." The brown-haired boy said as he looked towards Alice with thumbs up.

Alice laughed and did the same until the long haired samurai attacked her along with the silver haired one.

"Ah! That was a close one!" Alice laughed it off as she sweated a bit.

A man with curly sideburns chuckled darkly. "It's a wonder how you got the Vongola, Vessalius, Nightray, Shinsengumi, Joui, and Odd Jobs all against you, Alice."

"Ha. It's not like I tried to, Reborn." Within a second it seemed Alice had disappeared again.

"I don't understand how a girl like you already reached my level." This Reborn sighed as he shot a certain part of the tree.

"Ara? You missed." Alice said mocking Reborn who shot some more, while the Shinsengumi Captain shot a bazooka at her.

"Oi! Don't you think we should all introduce each other first before you make the first move?" Alice shouted a bit frustrated and confused why people she didn't know were attacking her. "And while you're at it tell me why you don't like me and why you're attacking me."

"How do we know you won't attack us while we explain?" A gorilla looking man asked.

Then Alice jumped down from the tree she occupied onto the gorilla man.

"Ah. Sorry about that." Alice said scratching the back of her head.

"Anyways what was your question again?" Alice asked as she got off the man and walked away a reasonable amount from the rest.

"How should we believe you won't attack after what we just saw?" The silver-haired man yelled a bit annoyed.

"Kufufu. Alice stop being selfish and come back with me." the pineapple haired man said.

"Never! This is way more fun than beating on Kyo-chan!" Alice pouted then took out her sword and threw it to the side with an evil serious glint making many people back up.

"And for the other question, i threw away my sword." Alice said kneeling on the ground with one knee to the floor.

"If you still don't trust me, then come at me." She smirked towards a black haired man with cold black eyes.

He smirked back, "Well if that is what you want, herbivore."

Alice didn't even move, but smirked at the ground.

He then stopped. "Get up, herbivore. It's boring when it isn't a full on battle."

Alice laughed. "I cannot. I said I wan't going to attack remember, Kyo-chan?"

Hibari growled. "Don't call me Kyo-chan." He then shifted into a fighting position. "But if you won't fight, then I shall force you to and bite you to death!"

He attacked her at an amazing speed, and almost everyone watching thought she was past dead as Alice's body flew with a dead look and bleeding everywhere.

Hibari then walked away with a satisfied look on his face.

"Alice, come out of your hiding this instant." Reborn said naturally as Alice walked out from behind a tree.

"Kyo-chan! That isn't fair of you!" Alice pouted. "And Reborn, why did you give me up like that?"

"Kufufu, seems my teaching you illusions was good." The pineapple man said as Alice laughed to.

"Kufufu, sure did, Mukuro!" Alice laughed as Mukuro flinched.

"Are you trying to piss me off, Alice?" He said as his eye changed numbers.

"Yeah pretty much!" Alice laughed even more as Reborn stopped Mukuro from doing anymore.

"Stop, Mukuro." Reborn said firmly as he looked around. "These people all seem like they could be of use to the Vongola famiglia."

"Oh yeah!" Alice yelled shocking everyone. "Introductions! And since I'm bored, attack me while you do so!"

"Well I guess I should go first." The brown haired guy started.

"No, I will go first. She spilled my parfait and I want to go home before the drama starts." The silver haired man said.

"Why not attack at once? You both look pathetic and wimpy anyways." Alice yawned.

The two looked at each other and ran forward.

"Well then, I'm the Shinsengumi Captain Okita Sougo." The brown haired man said as he attacked Alice, who dodged easily, after all she did say she wouldn't attack. "And I am just a sadist."

She went behind Okita and took his sword and put the end side against his neck all in one swift motion while the silver-haired man came after her.

"I'm Sakata Gintoki and I run the Odd Jobs. And I'm angry because you tossed my parfait!" He brought down his wooden sword in front of Alice's neck who laughed. "Also stop by whenever you need something to be done."

"Not good enough." Alice said as she grabbed Gintoki's sword and jumped into the air with both swords.

"Oh yeah... I also always bring an extra sword." He said as another boy with glasses attacked right when Alice was about to come down.

"Ah! So cute!" Alice said patting the boy's head. "Is this your personal servant dog?"

The boy with glasses grew dog ears and a tail as she petted him.

Gintoki finally took in the sight along all the others around, "Who's side are you on Shinpachi?"

"Well... Its a girl you're against, Gin-san. Its not fair." He said by the girl.

"Is he also a part of the Odd Jobs? Is there anyone else?" Alice asked as a huge dog came by with a chinese girl on it.

"Kagura!" Gintoki and Shinpachi yelled as she landed in front of Alice.

"There is me and Sadaharu." Kagura said energetically.

"Kagura! Thank you for being here! Shinpachi left to that evil woman's side!" Gintoki yelled as Kagura seemed shocked.

"How could you Shinpachi!" Kagura yelled as she took her umbrella and aimed. "I will kill you both!"

"Kyaaa! She is also very cute! So-chan, why didn't you tell me everyone at your job were so cute? I would also work there for free if I knew beforehand!" Alice squealed as she hugged Kagura and somehow petted Sadaharu at the same time.

"Eh? Well I don't." Sougo replied as Alice looked at him in confusion. "Why did you answer, Gin-chan?"

"Eh? I'm Gin-chan..." Gintoki said a bit shocked at how his team went to Alice's side.

"Oh really?" Alice asked a bit confused. "Well I want to buy these two! Can I buy So-chan and Gin-chan to?"

"Hey! You can't just-" Gintoki started as Alice brought out a sack of money.

"Do you think this will be enough for all four of you?" Alice asked as Gintoki walked to Alice's side.

"It's more than enough, Master!" Gintoki said as Sougo also walked to her side.

Alice passed them all money as the gorilla and black-haired man jumped up.

"How can you just leave our team, Sougo!" they both yelled.

"It's okay, I'm making easier money now, Kondo, Hijikata you bastard." Sougo said in monotone.

The gorilla started crying anime tears before saying, "Toshi! Go get Sougo back here!"

"Yes, Kondo." Hijikata said as he attacked Alice, Sougo, and Gintoki.

"Why attack me?" Gintoki yelled as he and Sougo blocked as they got their swords back and Alice backed up along with Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Fine, fine. I will fight you so I can keep these four!" Alice yelled as she conjured up a cage with her illusions and caged up Hijikata.

"Yay! I win!" Alice cheered with her arms high while the others stared at her in disbelief.

"Dammit, Alice!" Hijikata yelled as the black long-haired girl eating lots and lots of meat perked up and ran to the cage!

"What do you want? Who are you!" She yelled at the man in the cage.

"You dumb rabbit! He meant that Alice!" A man with black hair and green eyes yelled at her while pointing at the assassin Alice.

"Gil! Alice! Calm down!" A short blonde boy yelled as a man with white hair covering one eye came following him.

"I am calm." The assassin Alice said.

"Ara? There are two Alices!" The white haired man laughed.

"Break, you're not making anything better." The blonde boy sighed.

"Break? What do you want me to break? The cage?" The first Alice asked looking at the cage. "But then he would escape right?"

"This man's name is Break, like master Oz said." Gil sighed getting irritated.

Alice looked extremely shocked. "The Wizard of Oz is here?"

Oz sighed a bit tired. "We should just... leave..."

They walked out as a man with sea foam green colored hair and eyes with a frog hat came out of nowhere. "I'm tired, Master. Can we go back now, Alice?"

"Nope! I'm adopting these four and bringing them down that hole over there so we can all go to Wonderland together, Fran!" Alice cheered as the Odd Job trio paled. "You want to come?"

"Of course... not." Fran said with his usual monotone as he turned to Mukuro. "Can't we just leave? She has obviously gone crazy and is going to die anyways, Master."

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE YOUNG!" The trio yelled as they ran from Alice.

"You're wrong! It's there! I have been there before when I was 16! I just don't remember who was down there though." Alice scratched her head while she tried to remember.

While Alice was in wonder, she accidentally dropped the illusion which let Hijikata out of the cage while she kept thinking.

He ran towards her and attacked her while she looked down the hole.

"Ah... there are people there." She said as she turned to see Hijikata about to attack. "And they are coming up the hole pretty fast..."

"Maybe if he did know me, he would stop this bastard." Alice thought outloud.

"Yeah, he should kill that bastard as well." Sougo agreed.

Then there was a clang of swords and a sharp blade against Hijikata's neck.

"Don't ever mess with Alice again or you will have all of Wonderland against you and we will let the queen behead you." The man with a lizard tattoo holding the blade to the guys neck said as the one in red held his sword against Hijikata's sword.

"I told you Wonderland exists." Alice sighed as she shook her head. "After all I am Alice Liddell. Thee Alice in Wonderland!"

Everyone looked at the three in shock. "Oh... Where is the white rabbit? Isn't he suppose to be here?" Alice asked. "All I remember was that he was kinda annoying, right Hearts Knight and Lizard?"

"He certainly was to you." A man came out the hole with silver hair alongside an albino with rabbit ears.

"Ah! There is the caterpillar and the rabbit!" Alice cheered. "Let's go Sougo! Since you're a sadist it should be fun to mess with Ace, since right now he is a masochist!"

"Seems fun." He said as he neared the hole.

Just then the rabbit went off and shot at Sougo. "Why are you following my Alice? What are your relations?"

"Hmmm... Sadist to sadist... we both don't like Hijikata... She now owns me." Sougo said thinking of the lists.

"We're bestfriends!" Alice claimed as she put one arm around Sougo then her eyes turned dark. "So don't you dare hurt him, okay?"

"Y-yes Alice." They all replied while the knight just laughed it off.

"Lets go!" Alice said jumping down the hole.

They all jumped down while Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, Kondo, Hijikata, and the rest just stared in shock.

Gintoki watched from a distance while Hijikata also watched. "Maybe I can get to Mu/Mayo Kingdom from there..." They both murmured looking into the hole.

A while later, Sougo came climbing back up the hole panicking. "That hole doesn't end!" He yelled out of character.

_**/\/\/\/\**_

_**Lol so many different anime and manga people used in this chapter xD And in the other chapters, I don't believe I will use any of them unless I decide to permanently make this a crossover :P I was also thinking that I could make it longer by including people from **__**Bleach**__**, **__**Naruto**__**, **__**Fairy Tale**__**, **__**Angel Beats**__**, **__**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**__**, **__**Ore-sama Teacher**__**, and other funny/action ones, but then I was like... TOO MANY ALREADY! so yeah. The other anime and manga used were Hijikata,Gintoki,Shinpachi,Kagura,Kondo,Sougo,Sadaharu from **__**Gintama . **__**Oz,Gil,Alice,Break from **__**Pandora Hearts**__**, Mukuro,Reborn,Hibari from **__**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**__**.**_

_**Can't wait to hear all of your REVIEWS ;D**_


End file.
